Prince of Kluta
by Relinquished
Summary: My very first HXH fic. I’ve only watched 1 & 2 so I really don’t know much. This is just basically about my beautiful Clapika and how, to me, he is the prince of his nation. Focuses mostly on him and why he’s such an eccentric compared to others.


The Prince of Kluta  
  
Disclaimer: I love Clappy, that's about it. Otherwise, I have nothing.  
  
Summary: My very first HXH fic. I've only watched 1 & 2 so I really don't know much. This is just basically about my beautiful Clapika and how, to me, he is the prince of his nation. Focuses mostly on him and why he's such an eccentric compared to others.  
  
---- The Prince of Kluta ----  
  
Glimmers of light danced across the surface of the water. Waves lapped onto the sand with soothing, placid sounds. A footstep crunched into the snow white sand, imprinting a rather small footprint. The walker let out a soft, barely audible, sigh and walked on.  
  
His blue and yellow, loose-fitting tunic rippled about a lean, athletic build. The breeze caressed soft, pale features and toyed gently with his chin length blonde hair. The young man cast his cerulean blue eyes over the length of the beach and running long, slender fingers through his hair.  
  
"The night is young," he murmured, his voice a musical alto. "The sea beckons."  
  
Billions of phosphorescent life forms shimmered near the surface of the water. He smiled sadly. The call of the sea was strong and tempting. He breathed in the scent of the salt air contentedly and continued his walk. Several other sets of feet were heard behind him.  
  
"Clapika, it's late."  
  
Clapika turned around. His roommate and best friend, Reorio, stood behind him, wearing his trademark suit and tie. He looked down at the other two boys next to him. The smaller had anti-gravity, black hair and an innocently open, happy expression in his light brown eyes. The other was slightly taller and had unruly, light lavender coloured hair.  
  
"Hai," the blonde replied. "Let's go back."  
  
--------  
  
The sound of hooves hammered into his brain painfully. Horses neighed and whinnied in terror and the sound of swords clashing hurt his ears. But that wasn't what made him toss and turn. It was the sound of people screaming, yelling, crying and the mocking laughter and jeering of those who slaughtered them.  
  
"No . . . not again . . ." he whispered fiercely. ". . . not again . . ."  
  
The mark of the twelve footed spider burned into his mind. It was the tattoo used by the Genei Ryodan, the murderers of his nation's people and his compatriots. He would never forget that tattoo, which stirred up his temper to past boiling point and made him lose his mind. Someone was shaking him, calling his name.  
  
"Clapika, wake up! Clapika!"  
  
It was Reorio. His roommate looked worried about him. Clapika sat up quickly, but it only resulted in a painful head spin. He clutched the closest object - Reorio's arm. His blood was still simmering from the sight of the tattoo. When the pain passed, he looked up.  
  
"Onegai, Reorio, could you bring me a mirror?"  
  
"Oh . . ." the doctor fumbled around the room and produced a small mirror. "Doozo."  
  
"Arigatou," Clapika said softly. He peered at his reflection.  
  
Scarlet eyes. Unconsciously, while he had been asleep, he had flown into a rage at the sight of the spider tattoo. He waited as he calmed down and the red drain from his eyes to give way for his normal, blue-green ones. Reorio took the mirror without a word as it was handed back to him.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Two-thirty."  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
Clapika slipped out from under his sheets and walked slowly into the conjoining bathroom. Reorio just stood there, looking at him worriedly. He closed the door behind him and leaned against the back of it.  
  
The dream had come again. He hadn't intended for his roommate to be woken up by his obvious disturbance. Further more, his eyes had changed colour again. It had never happened before, when the dream came. Why was it that this dream was more powerful, more compelling compared to his other ones? Why had it induced the colour change?  
  
"Are you all right in there, Clapika?"  
  
"I am fine."  
  
But when had he ever been perfectly fine?  
  
---- Reorio's POV ----  
  
Clapika's eyes changed colour again. The last time I saw it happen, he had seen the false Genei Ryodan tattoo on that long-term prisoner's back. That time, he was infuriated and his eyes were like a blazing fire. This time, the fire was dull, almost lifeless. He was hiding something from us.  
  
"Onegai, Reorio," his voice came through the door. "I would appreciate if you kept this a secret. I don't want Gon and Killua to know."  
  
"Why must you though?" I demanded. "We are your friends, Clapika."  
  
"Just do it," he replied. His voice was choked. "Onegai?"  
  
I hesitated for a moment, before agreeing heavily. He seemed satisfied enough, but still didn't come out. I leaned on the wall next to the bathroom doorway.  
  
"Why is it so hard for you to trust us?"  
  
He didn't answer for quite a while and I started to think he might have not heard the question. I was prepared to barge open the bathroom door and demand an explanation, when his voice - all choked with suppressed trembling - came through again.  
  
"Why is it that we cannot immediately, completely master a skill?" he asked quietly. To that, I could not reply. I knew the answer, however. "In the same way, trust is formed. I hope you understand, Reorio."  
  
Time healed wounds. It was exactly what Clapika needed, time to heal those wounds the Genei Ryodan had ripped open four years ago. I understood perfectly, as I had needed the precious healing time to get over my guilt at my friend Pedro's death too. I left him inside there, to nurse his bleeding heart, while I went back to bed and pulled the covers over my head. Maybe tomorrow was going to be different.  
  
Or so I hoped.  
  
---- Clapika's POV ----  
  
I wasn't sure how long I spent, bunched up and leaning on the door to the bathroom. I was sure, however, that Reorio had gone back to bed. Taking this time, I studied my hands closely. I didn't hope to find any solace in Gon, Killua and Reorio's friendship, but the little warmth and kindness they gave me had helped me emerge from my cocoon.  
  
Why is it so hard for you to trust us?  
  
I clenched my open palms into fists. I don't know! I needed time, maybe that was all. Yet I knew there was something missing, something that I knew, deep down, that I had been deprived of. Something that I had yearned for, that I needed to uncover.  
  
All my compatriots were killed by the Genei Ryodan.  
  
I wanted to become a man-hunting hunter, to fill my one desire of returning the stolen eyes of my nation's people. My people. We had been blessed with one of the seven most beautiful objects in the world - each and every one of us. Our eyes, the colour of the sea by nature, flooded with red at the signs of our anger. Red like the fires that burned as our nation was destroyed, like the fire I lit to bury my luckily escaped fellows on that wrecked ship in Warship Island. For our valuable eyes, the Genei Ryodan slaughtered us.  
  
You want to become a hunter, to fulfil that sorrowful desire.  
  
Sorrowful? My desire was more than just because of sorrow. It was grief, loathing, anger, guilt and the knowledge that I was the last of the Kluta to remain alive. To have escaped, without being hunted down. I could not bear the fact that I, in my early teens and already adept in the warrior arts of my people, could do nothing as I watched my compatriots murdered and their eyes clawed out. I had felt so useless.  
  
When I saw the tattoo of the spider, I got so angry, my eyes turned red . . . To see a common spider on the ground before my eyes makes me lose myself and go out of my mind.  
  
It was one of those lingering after-effects of the Ryodan's attack. I could not get over my hatred and slight fear of spiders. I couldn't control myself whenever the honor of my nation was at stake, or when spiders were involved. Yet, immediately after my eyes drained their flame colour, I felt empty, sometimes even remorseful, but I could not describe it adequately.  
  
As long as there is a good reason, I'd fight with anyone. If there was no good reason, I won't fight with anyone . . . I won't go against my principles.  
  
But did my principles include the Genei Ryodan? Did I have a good reason to slaughter them, to seek revenge on them? Of course I did. They were the ones who slaughtered my nation, the ones who were cold-blooded murderers. I only wanted to avenge my people. Was there anything wrong with that?  
  
Clapika . . . I, too, practise the principles you are so proud of . . . your friends are with you.  
  
I stood up. Today was a whole new day and I didn't want a petty, recurring nightmare getting in the way of my priorities at the moment. There were friends who cared about me and who worried about me. I could not worry them just because I had a nightmare - nothing about my private affairs should concern them in any way.  
  
All I had to do was act normal, smile whenever I had to, comment about facts when asked and go on the way I usually was. Gon and Killua would never notice a thing. I opened the door to see a large figure curled up and snoring under the covers of the nearest bed. He was a different matter. No matter how hard I tried, he just kept noticing whenever something was wrong. It would be very difficult to keep things secret from him.  
  
---- End ---- A/N: hey people!!!!!!!!!  
  
This is my first HXH fic, so don't flame!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm also new to HXH, so I need a lot of help understanding the storyline. I've only watched parts one and two, when they do the Hunter Tests, and that's about it. However, I have read about what happens after, but a lot of it's still a mystery to me.  
  
Here is a list of questions I would like to ask:  
  
Seriously, what are the real spellings for the character names?  
  
What are Nen?  
  
Who passed the Hunter exams and who didn't?  
  
Is Hisoka a magician, a clown or something else that I don't know?  
  
Killua's family - could someone please tell me the names?  
  
Sometimes I see Clapika's eyes are blue-green, other times just blue - what colour eyes does he really have (besides the red ones when he's angry)?  
  
Thank you people!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh yeah, I forgot to mention.  
  
I'M NOT JAPANESE SO THE JAPANESE PHRASES MAY BE WRONG!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE EITHER, SO I APOLOGISE FOR ALL ERRORS, GRAMMATICAL, PUNCTUATION AND SPELLING-WISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Please R&R.  
  
Only, be gentle with the flames, because I'm still in the process of learning about HXH and I only wanted to try my hand at Japanese phrases in my story.  
  
I have a Japanese-English dictionary next to me, but it doesn't seem to have 'onegai'????????????? Why's that???????????????????? In the anime, I hear people say 'onegai' all the time and the subtitles say 'please', but it doesn't turn up in my dictionary.  
  
Also, if you're interested, I'm learning Japanese at school.  
  
Arigatou!!! Xie xie!!!! Grazie!!!! Gracias!!!! Thank you for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Do you want me to add more chapters???????????  
  
Bittersweet Angel signs off. 


End file.
